Dark night
by isabellamisa
Summary: Bella déprime il n'est plus là . Elle décide de ce mettre au piano et au dessin . Mais évidement sa prof ne pouvait pas être une simple mortelle ... Un agneau masochiste ... Ma 1er fan fiction!
1. Lune perdue

"Ces plaisirs violent ont des fins violente ,Dans leur excès ,ils meurent tels de la poudre et le feu ,Que leur baiser consume" (1)

Le temps passe . Y compris quand cela est impossible . Y compris quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les pulsations du sang sous un hématome . Il s'écoule de manière inégale , rythmé par des embardées étrange et des répits soporifiques , mais il passe . Même pour moi .

Je me roula en boule , sur mon lit, tremper de mes larmes et peines , j'espérais faire passer la douleur , mais cela était impossible , il était toujours la .

Chaque jour était atroce , une douleur insoutenable , pour la pauvre humaine , la pauvre Bella ...

J'étais sans but, sans espoir, sans rêve, que pouvait-on espérer d'une carcasse vide ?

Je ne voulais pas l'oublier , je voulais avoir des souvenir... pour pouvoir souffrir , pour pouvoir vivre ...

Mes yeux flous de larme tourna vers ma commode la où était installé une chaîne hi-fi poussiéreuse par le temps , depuis quand n'avais-je appuyer sur le bouton play ?

Il ne m'avait même pas laisser son cadeau , ne voulant pas rompre sa promesse ...

Je n'avais certes pas besoin de son cadeau , pour se souvenir de lui et de ce qu'il avait composer autrefois pour moi .

Les photos aussi avais disparu , exactement pour la même raison , sa promesse que j'aurais tant voulu un mensonge ...

Je descendis les escaliers , mon père était assis sur la table . Il ne me regarda pas,mais hurla presque et en abattant son poing sur la table .

_C'est bon j'ai décidé .

_Qu'a tu décidé ?

_Je te renvoie à Jacksonville .

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi , Bella ? Parce que je ferais plutôt mieux de t'en menait voir un psy .

_Non , non laisse moi le temps de me reprendre , je te jure , je vais commencé a faire quelque chose !

Tout sauf retourner a Jacksonville ou voir un psy ou je passerais sûrement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours dans un hôpital .

Mais je ferais tout pour entendre sa mélodie ou voir son visage .

Je trouvais donc deux idées similaires :

le dessin et la musique .

_Papa , s'il te plaît , je peux m'inscrire a des ... cours ?

_Oui bien sûr , dit-il d'un ton suspect . Quel genre de cours veut-tu ?

Je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir faire des activités , avec ma maladresse tout tourner toujours à la catastrophe ....

Mais sa je savais que je pouvais, juste avec de la volonté .

_Piano .

_Très bien laisse moi deux semaines , le temps que je trouve les cours et pour acheter un piano .

_Pas de problème . Bonne nuit .

Et c'était avec hâte que je retourna dans ma chambre .

J'alla dans la salle de bain , prendre une douche , pour changer mes idées ou surtout ne pas replonger dans le monde où il n'est pas la , un monde que personne ne voulait ,un monde où on souffre tant .

Je voulais continuer à penser qu'il m'attendais sur mon rocking-chair .

Mais je le savais , sa n'arriverai-pas . Il était parti .

Il avait même emporté ma raison de vivre .

Il ne me restais plus rien ,rien .

Quand je me vis dans le reflet du miroir , je me reconnus pas . pourtant c'était moi , des cernes mauve , une peau comme ... eux ,des lèvres blanchâtre ,je ressemblais malheureusement plus à un zombie plutôt qu'a un vampire .

Comme je l'ai dit il avait tout emporté même mon physique .

On dirait que je n'avais dormi depuis quatre mois .

C'était vrai d'ailleurs depuis quatre mois , je n'avais presque pas dormi , j'avais l'habitude dormir avec lui avant , mais maintenant qu'il est parti , il avait tout pris même le peu de sommeil que j'avais .

Je ne pouvais plus des cauchemars qui me hantise ...

Je pris la douche qui ne m'avait pas du tout détendu , je pensais essayer de dormir , ou de essayer de faire quelque chose qui ne rappelle pas mes souvenirs .

Mais je me rappela , je ne dois pas l'oublier , quel que soit le prix à payer . je dessina alors , crispais à mon crayon ses traits parfait et immortel .


	2. Soleil terrestre

COUCOU la dernière fois j'ai oublier de faire un "blabla" de l'auteur ,

Donc bon c'est ma 1er fic et je suis jeune et amateur .

Donc bon tout ce que j'amerais pour qu'on m'encourage c'est une petite review !!!

Alors svp soyez sympa , encourager moi

bisous vampirique

Isabellamisa1

merci à :

mio (merci sister de m'encourager et d'être toujours la pour cette fan fiction !!!)

miss lunatik (je t'ai déja répondu à ta review , mais encore merci )

Alia00 (merci pour ta review !! c'est vraiment sympa de m'encourager !)

***

CHAPITRE 2 : Soleil terrestre

En sursaut dans un cri aigu , je me réveilla . J'avais cauchemardé encore.

J'étais seule encore une fois .

Mais mon père avait trouvé les cours (oui même dans cette petite ville pluvieuse) et le piano devrait arriver bientôt , je pourrais donc enfin , un jour retrouver sa berceuse .

Ces deux dernières semaines , j'étais toujours toute seule au Lycée , encore plus qu'avant , depuis je passer mon temps à dessiner (ou plutôt à le dessiner .)

Je pouvais l'avouer , j'avais fait des progrès .

Je voulu me lever , mais se fut en trébuchant de nombreuse fois , mais en arrivant en bas , j'avais l'élément que je voulais , l'instrument merveilleux :

Le piano .

J'avais gagner , tout en ne trompa pas ma promesse .

En quoi le piano deviendrais au acte téméraire ou stupide ?

Il ne pouvait pas me le refuser ,et puis peu importe , il n'était plus là .

Je ne l'avait pas vu mais mon père était en bas , souriant jusqu'au dent .

Alors pour lui montrer que sa me plaisait je me forcée à sourire .

Je courus vers le piano m'y installant .

Je toucha une touche ivoire , qui s'envola hors du piano .

Magnifique .

Mais je fronça les sourcils , je n'arriverai jamais à jouer , je ne savais à peine faire une mélodie ... Mais je ne devais pas décourager .

Sinon comment les professionnels ont commencé ?

_Sa te plaît ? me demanda mon père perdu par ma réaction .

_Oh oui , merci Char... papa !

Il ne compris pas non plus, mon faux enthousiasme , mais il devait se dire que c'était ma façon de le remercier .

Même avec l'arriver du piano ce dimanche avait été très long .

Mais le Lundi arriva , le premier cour .

_Bonjour , c'est ici résidence Swan ?

_Oui, entrée . Je souriais histoire de dire , que j'ai des manières .

Ma professeur était Belle , petite et jeune . Elle devait même pas avoir quelque années de plus que moi . Quand à la taille je la dépassait largement.

Elle était avec des cheveux court bruns . Habiller très mode .

Elle me rappela Alice , mon sourire s'effaça .

Elle avait aussi le même sourire , le même enthousiasme que Alice .

La même peau de cadavre , les même yeux dorés .

_Je suis Anna Brandon.

Brandon ? Ce nom me disais quelque chose . Justement ce nom me rappela Alice .

_Bas euh ... je suis Isabella Swan mais appelle moi Bella s'il te plaît .

_D'accord Bella ..On commence maintenant ou à la nuit tombée ?

oh la elle avait le même humour que Alice .... Je n'allait pas supporter sa plus longtemps ...

_Bon je sais ma blague était pourrie ...

_Non , non ne t'excuse pas ! c'est juste que tu me rappelle quelqu'un .

_Oh ! Bon allons y !

Elle avait la même démarche gracieuse . Elle ne marchait pas elle dansait .

_Allez vient assis-toi!

Je m'assit prés d'elle . Cette odeur familière me parvint aux narines .

Elle m'expliqua comment fonctionnait , un piano , je compris .

Quand elle voulu me montrer comment placer mes doigts , elle s'empara de ma main , sa main me gela .

Comme eux .

_Désolé s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter .Sa va ?

_Oui , oui .

Et j'eus du mal à me concentrais , je ne portais que mes yeux qu'à elle , et à sa beauté infini , on aurait dit la jumelle d'Alice .

Quand elle parti je fus triste mais contente que mon père mais inscrit un jour sur deux .

Je retourna dans ma chambre et ouvra mon carnet de dessin , toute les partis d' Edward y était . Ses mains , son visage ... beaucoup son visage...

Quand il brillait au soleil , quand il me faisait son sourire en coin ...

Mais pour une fois je ne dessina pas Edward , je dessina Anna et Alice l'une à coté de l'autre s'enlaçant , leur ressemblance était évidente , sa ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

***

Alors une review pour m'encourager ?


	3. Amitié

Petit blabla de l'auteur :

Coucou !!!!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe c'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé !!!

Mais je voulais vous dire mille merci , pour vos reviews , merci !!!!

Si vous avez des idées ou des conseils n'hésitez pas !!!

merci à :

Mio (oh la ! Ma soeur est folle !!!!)

Audrey 1986 (je crois que je t'ai déja repondu , mais merci !)

alia00 (idem , je t'ai déja repondu , mais sa me fait trop plaisirs les reviews !!!)

ah oui et pardon à tamtam83 à qui j'ai oublié de répondre la dernière fois !

Bon je vous laisse car sinon mon blabla va faire plus grands que mon chapitre !! ^^:

Mes cheveux mouillés volaient dans le vent , les flocons blancs volant jusqu'à mon mon visage et mes cheveux , pour après fondre par la chaleur de ma peau . Je n'aime plus la neige , rappelant la couleur de **sa **peau , **sa **froideur et **sa** brillance au soleil , tout comme les flocons de neige .

Je ne sentais plus mes pieds , ni mes mains , ni rien , mais quelle importance de toute façon ?

Je reconnus la voiture de mon père dans l'allée mais une autre voiture - sois dit en passant magnifique- que je ne reconnus pas .

Je marcha jusqu'à la porte , je trébucha et glissa . Mince !

Anna ouvrit la porte .

Elle n'a pas pu en empêcher son rire (magnifique).

_Ca je retiens , incapable de marcher sur ses propre pieds quand il neige .

_Même quand il neige pas , elle tombe . répliquas mon père .

Anna repartit d'un grand fou rire semblable à des clochettes.

Je grogna et Anna me prit par la main , pour une fois sa main me fût tiède fut que j'étais frigorifié .

_Très drôle .

_ Oh tu s'est très bien que c'est drôle ! Allez viens !

_Je l'ai invitée à mangé, j'espère se sa ne te dérange pas ! dis mon mon père .

_Non , bien sûr ! Sur ce elle me prit par le bras et me tira jusqu'au salon.

Anna était tout simplement magnifique , elle portait un pull noir qui fessait ressortir son magnifique teint pâle , un slim qui moulait ses jambes fines et des uggs* violette .

Je prépara à manger et Anna attendait dans le salon avec mon père .

Je servis le repas et on mangea en silence . Je me rendis compte que Anna n'avait pas touché un poil de son déjeuner .

Etrange .

Au bout de cinq minutes , elle rompit le silence .

_J'ai demandée à ton père de t'enlever le cours, après-midi shopping !

Je fusillait mon père du regard .

_Elle m'a obliger ! se défendis-t-il .

Sa me fit bizarre c'est comme si Anna voulait devenir mon amie.

Mes cheveux dégoulinaient doucement sur le parquet , je les secoua et les tira en arrière , la réaction de Anna ne m'échappa pas .

Elle avait pris une posture comme si je puais, ses mains sur sa bouche et sur son nez .

Ses yeux avaient changés de couleur , il n'était plus or , mais noir .

J'avais maintenant la preuve et la certitude :

**Elle est un vampire .**

Sa peau est gelée , blanche telle un cadavre .

Elle n'avait pas mangée .

Des yeux or qui par la soif devienne noir .

Et surtout une ressemblance frappante à Alice .

Elle reprit ses esprits et retrouva son exaltation .

_ Bon Bell's** ! Ne perdons pas notre temps ! s'empressa-t-elle

_ Je n'aime PAS le shopping Al... Anna .

Oh la ! j'avais faillit l'appeler Alice !

_Et bien je m'en fiche , tu vas aimé le shopping à partir de maintenant , je suis prête à te tirer par les cheveux si il le faut !

_Ok, Ok je viens .

Elle sautilla sur place et me voilà partit pour une journée de shopping .

Génial ! Que rêvais de mieux ?

Mais j'en profitera pour lui dire que les sangs-froids ne sont pas un grand mystère pour moi .

****

*uggs : Chaussures à la mode fourrés à l'intérieur .

**Bell's : est un surnom en anglais de Bella .

Je suis désolé ce chapitre est très court !!!!

Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël !!!

Ps : SVP des reviews pour mon noël !!!!!!! please !!!!! faite moi ce petit cadeau !!!! ^^

Merci à tous !!!

Bisous vampirique

Isabellamisa


	4. Destinée

Coucou tout le monde !!!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !!!!!!!

Merci à :

Mio (si tu es folle , merci pour tes 2 reviews ^^)

Miss Lunatik (déjà répondu)

... (Merci pour ton encouragement !!!)

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!!!

* * *

_CHAPITRE 4 DESTINEE _

_La bleu est mieux .

Anna tendait la robe bleu devant moi , pour voir si elle m'allait .

_Anna , j'ai dit , PAS de robe .

Elle fit la moue puis retrouva sa béatitude .

Alors elle partit avec sa grâce habituelle vers d'autre habits.

Comment allais-je faire si je ne prenais pas de plaisir en sa compagnie ?

J'avais enfin trouver quelqu'un qui pourrais m'aider , me faire avancer , me sortir de là .

Mais comment aussi lui dire que j'avais deviner ?

_Alors tu prends ça !

Dans ses mains se tenait une tunique bleu et un leaging noir .

_Anna ! m'emportais-je

_Quoi , ce n'est pas une robe et sa tira parfaitement !

Je bouda .

_Fais moi plaisir ! supplia-t-elle

Elle me fit sa petite tête de lutin abandonné .

_D'accord , très bien !

_Oui !

Je lui pris les affaires et me dirigea vers la caisse .

_Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser les achetés ?

_Bah ... oui .

_Non c'est Anna qui offre !

Sur ce elle donna un billet , et la caissière la remercia .

_Merci Anna !

_Pfff de rien ! fit-elle d'un signe de main .

On sortit du magasin et le soleil était descendus pour faire place à la lune .

_On va manger ? demandais-je .

_Oui ! je connais un super endroit !

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à un restaurant nommé Bella Italia .

_J'ai pensais à toi , sa comporte ton nom . m'annonça-t-elle .

_Pas là , s'il te plaît .

Exactement là où il m'avait emmené .

Ce restaurant était un repères à vampire , ou quoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Il paraît que c'est délicieux !

Pour ne pas avoir de souvenir voilà pourquoi .

_Pas là , Anna .

_Bon Ok .

On alla tout compte fait dans une petite pizzeria .

_On est deux ! dit-elle de sa voix mélodieuse .

Notre table était a l'écart , exactement comme quand lui m'avais emmené au restaurant .

Je commanda une marguerite , mais Anna rien , comme je m'en doutais.

Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre ... Mais je me lança .

_Anna , tu sais je connais quelqu'un qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau , mais ce n'est pas possible. Elle est une .... Sang-Froid .

Toute expressions sur son visage était indéchiffrable .

_Elle s'appelait Alice . Repris-je.

Elle contempla longuement son verre , n'ayant bu aucune gorgé .

_Ecoute , Anna ne ment pas , je sais que tu en est un .

Elle me dévisagea réellement choquée .

_Tu connais d'autre vampire ?

_Je connaissais . Mes yeux se remplirent de chagrin , et ma main c'était déjà mis sur ma poitrine pour tenir la douleur .

_Que c'est-il passé ? Ces expressions étaient revenus et elle semblait réellement inquiète alors que je venais de lui dire son secret .

_Et bas j'étais avec l'un des leurs et il m'a quitté . Résumais-je en une phrase . Plutôt pathétique .

_Je suis désolé .

_Ne t'inquiète pas Anna , un jour je te raconterais tout , lui promis-je ,

Donc tu ne connais pas de Cullen ? repris-je .

_Et bah , j'en ait entendu parler chez les Dénali , apparemment ils auraient la même alimentation que eux ?

_Exacte ! Dis moi j'ai oublié de te poser , tu es végétarienne , toi ?

D'un côté je m'en doutais sinon je serais pas encore en vie .

_Végétarienne ?

_Qui ne se nourri que d'animaux .

_Ah ... Oui je suis ... végétarienne . Dit-elle pas sûr de ce mot .

A croire que j'étais destinée au vampire .

Tout de suite cette idée me plu .

_Dommage je pensais que tu la connaissais .

_Qui cette Alice ?

_Oui , elle s'appelle Alice Marie Brandon Cullen .

_Alice , Marie , Brandon ? MAIS c'est ma soeur ! exalta-t-elle .

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés . Mais d'un coup elle étais frappée d'une violente peine .

_Ce n'est pas possible elle est morte . Il y a longtemps , pour toi , me taquina-t-elle , ma soeur avait été enfermé pour "prémonition" depuis je ne l'avais jamais revu , pourtant avant qu'elle se fasse enfermée , on était les soeurs les plus unis du monde . Si elle est toujours vivante , enfin tu m'as compris... Si elle règne toujours sur cette terre ...

Elle fut pris par de nombreux sanglots , heureuse ou triste, je ne sais que dire .

_Il faut que je la retrouve , repris-t-elle .

_Non , s'il te plaît ne m'abandonne pas , on commençaient a vraiment bien s'entendre .

_Tu as raison , rien ne presse , mais un jour je la retrouverais .

Je lui souris heureuse que Alice pourrais retrouver sa soeur .

_On rentre ?

_Oui .

On sorti du restaurant , en direction de sa (merveilleuse) voiture .

Les vampires devaient avoir tous une passion pour les voitures , je ne voie que sa ! S'en parler des cartes de crédit illimité .

Je claqua la portière , et une musique fantastique m'accueillie .

_Qu'est que c'est ? demandais-je .

_Une musique que j'ai créé*, tu aimes ?

_Elle est ma-gni-fi-que ! articulais-je tant j'était émerveiller .

Elle alluma le contact , et accéléra , comme eux, elle roulait très vite .

Je jeta un coup d'oeil sur le cadran 160 Km/h .

Je m'accrocha à mon siège .

_Et maintenant , déclarais-je d'un ton lourd de sens , à ton tour .**

* * *

* : La chanson d'Anna est la musique d'alexandre desplat (new moon)

**: Bella reprends les paroles d'Edward , peut-etre que tout compte fait elle a envie de retourner dans ses souvenirs ...

Content ? Ce chapitre était plus long que d'habitude !

Et j'en profite pour vous dire Bonne année !

Alors ?

Review ?


	5. Impatience

Recoucou !!!

Et revoilà un new chapitre ! Comme tous les vendredis !!!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!!

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !!

Et surtout un énorme Merci avec un grand M pour ma bêta que j'aime tant , Loulouve (avant Mio).

Bon chapitre :

* * *

_CHAPITRE 5 : IMPATIENCE _

_Que veux tu savoir ? demanda-t-elle .

_Comment est tu devenu vampire ? _Je ne me rappelle plus . Je me suis réveillé toute seule.

_Tu sais je regrette ce que j'ai dit , tu devrais retrouver Alice .

_Non , pas tout de suite .

_Comme tu voudras .

Elle roulait si vite que je voyais déjà l'un des seuls feu de Forks .

_Anna , tu pourrais m'apprendre une mélodie ?

_Bah oui , évidement ...

_Non mais je veux dire une mélodie d'où je n'ai pas la partition .

_Je sais pas , on n'auras qu'à essayer.

Je pourrais enfin l'entendre .

Elle se gara dans la rue .

_A demain !

_A demain ! Dit moi Anna tu es au lycée ?

_Oui mais je suis en terminal , j'ai un an de plus que toi ...

Un an de plus est c'est ma prof ?

_Bah alors, au lycée ! lançais-je .

_Dors bien .

_Euh ... Je suis censer te dire quoi moi ?

_Bon salut bells !

_Ne m'appelle pas comme sa !

Elle me tira sa petite langue , et je m'en alla .

A la maison mon père était entrain de se goinfrait des sandwiches immangeable .

_Coucou papa , désolé j'aurais vraiment dû te préparer quelque chose.

_Comment crois tu que je me suis débrouillé avant ?

_Je me demande surtout comment tu as fait pour survivre . Bon je vais me coucher .

Je monta dans ma chambre , m'allongea sur mon lit .

La douleur revenait plus forte qu'avant .

La nuit fût horrible .

Et le matin encore plus . Me réveillant en hurlant .

Aujourd'hui je voulais arriver en avance pour pouvoir profiter de Anna .

Je me prépara très vite . Monta dans ma Chevrolet avec hâte . Arriver au collège je ne la vis pas ... Quelle imbécile je fessais , maintenant je vais devoir attendre dans le froid .

Je sortit mon vieux bloc-note de mon sac , et commença à dessiner Edward et Anna , les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie .

Les minutes passaient , Anna ne venait toujours pas ...

Mais que fessait-elle ? Encore cinq minutes ... trois minutes ... 20 secondes , et voilà sa sonne !

J'arriva à mon cours de science-nat' ,le cours le plus redoutable ... Trop de souvenir dans cette petite salle .

Les minutes , les heures se déroulaient et aucune trace de Anna ...

Quelle déception ! Je dû rentrer à la maison .

Serais-t-elle là pour mon cours ?

Pourquoi elle n'était pas là , le temps était brumeux ...

Je rentra à la maison triste . Je recommençais a dessiner sur mon carnet ... huit dessins d'Edward aujourd'hui et quelques uns de Anna .

La sonnette retentit et je me jeta dessus .

_ANNA !!!!hurlais-je.

_BELLA !!!! m'imita-t-elle .

_Mais où étais tu passer ?

_Tu as oubliés que les vampires chassent ?

_C'est vrai ...

_Alors cette mélodie ...

_Je te la chante ? demandais-je timide .

_Oui .

Je commença à chanter la berceuse que je connaissais par coeur .

A la fin elle reprit la parole .

_Magnifique cette chanson on sent tous les sentiments ...

_Oui . Même si moi je ne sentais plus les sentiments de cette chanson , étais-je assez bête pour ne pas avoir vu la haine ?

_Qui l'a créer ? demanda-t-elle .

Je ne répondis pas , et elle n'a pas insister .

_On commence à apprendre la main droite .

Elle m'apprit tout le début . Elle partit et me promis d'être là demain .

Depuis trois heures, j'enchaîna la mélodie , les joues mouillées .

Tous les souvenirs me revenait un après l'autre , et la douleur me fît perdre connaissance .

* * *

Allez une review ... C'est juste là ...


	6. Le réveil

Salut mes twilighteuse (teur ?)

Je m'excuse vraiment pour mon petit retard !!

Je souhaite particulièrement merci à ma bêta Loulouve .

A tous qui m'envoie des reviews et tous ceux qui me lisent .

* * *

_CHAPITRE 6 : Le réveil_

_Bella ? Bella ?

J'étais encore dans l'inconscience , submerger par mes émotions .

_Bella ? Réveille toi ! reconnu-je une fois paniquée,

J'essayais en vain de me remémorer de qu'est qu'il c'était passé , mais rien me venu à la tête , tous ce qui défiler dans ma tête c'était sa mélodie , et lui .

J'ouvris les yeux , clignant des yeux beaucoup plus que nécessaire .

C'est alors que je me rendis compte de où je me trouvais . Je revenais à la réalité , celle où il m'a quitté et le coup fût si violent que mon coeur se déchira . J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon monde .

_Bella ! Hurla Charlie .

_Papa ?

_Chérie ! J'ai eu si peur !

_Excuse moi , papa .

_Tu t'excuses alors que tu t'es effondrée ?

_On dirait , bien .

_Pfff .

_Papa je suis fatiguée , je monte .

_Tu es sûr ?

_Oui

La nuit fût affreuse , pire que tout .

L'angoisse que Anna ne viendrais pas demain . L'angoisse de me dire qu'elle ne voudrais sûrement plus de moi .

Et ma peine d'Edward .

Je hurla en me réveillant . Mon père ne prenait même plus la peine de venir , il savait que j'avais cauchemardée .

Je m'habilla comme tous les jours , simple .

J'arriva à l'école (cette fois ci pas en avance ) . Anna était devant la porte .

_Salut Anna .

_Salut Bells , bien dormi ?

Je ne répondis pas , me contentais de baisser les yeux . Encore une fois elle n'insista pas . Raison encore plus que je l'adorais .

Les portes du lycée s'ouvra . Jessica me poussa pour passer devant nous .

_Qui c'est ?

_Jessica Stanley , la "populaire".

Je ne pouvais pas la supporter , elle était devenu pire qu'avant , un vrai monstre .

_T'inquiète pas Bella , il y a toujours une comme ça .

_C'est vrai .

La sonnerie retentit marquant le début des cours .

_A toute à l'heure Anna !

_Bye Bells .

Mon cours passa à une telle lenteur ...

La cloche ! A que je l'adore cette cloche ! (juste celle qui marque la fin des cours , évidement )

Anna m'attendait déjà sur le seuil de la porte . J'essaya de lui faire un vrai sourire pas le faux celui où je me forcés , un vrai pour lui montrer qu'elle m'aidait . Elle n'a jamais vu mon sourire d'avant , mais je fis dans ses yeux qu'elle compris toute la compassion que j'éprouvais pour elle .

_Tu es née quand , Bella ?

_Le 13 septembre .

Mon anniversaire me revenait en mémoire j'essayais de le chasser de ma tête .

_Et toi ?

Ce que je venais de dire était totalement idiot , un vampire ne fêtais pas son anniversaire .

_Le mien si ! répondit-elle à mes pensées .

_Quand ? demandais-je ahurie .

_Le 26 février .

_Bientôt donc , on ferra une fête ensemble ?

_Oui ! On va s'éclater ! Elle fît une moue de lutin comme si elle préparait sa vengeance .

Je ris , pour la première depuis son départ .

On discuta jusqu'à la cantine , je fis l'effort de prendre une pomme .

Elle se dirigea vers une table, pas n'importe laquelle, leur table .

Cette table était-elle aussi un repère à vampire ? Tout comme Forks ?

_Ici sa te va ?

_Non désolé . Et là ? proposais-je lamentablement une table plus loin .

Son expression affichait bien -elle est complètement cinglée- .

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la table choisi . Je tomba , rien d'exceptionnelle chez moi ...

Anna commença à s'énerver . Juste parce que j'étais tomber ? Non ... alors je vu Jess devant moi .

_T'as que sa à faire , faire des croches pattes à Bella ? demanda Anna sérieusement en colère .

_Ouais , on dirais .

_C'est qui elles ?

A coté de Jess se tenait deux autres pestes . Toutes les deux avaient un nez bandé .

_Ma bande .

_Qu'est qu'elles ont ? demanda Anna , pas du tout désolé pour elles.

_On se refait le nez , une fois fini il ressembla au nez de Jess ! Disait-elle en coeur .

_Et le nez de Jess il sera refait quand ? répliqua Anna .

_Très drôle .

Jessica et "sa bande" partirent . Anna et moi s'installâmes . Aucune de nous deux se mit à manger .

_Tu mange rien ?

_Non .

_Pourquoi ?

Je ne voulais pas répondre , je voulais oublié mon passé .

Elle n'insistais pas comme d'habitude .

_Merci , Anna de m'avoir soutenu .

_De rien Bella .

Je regardais quelques secondes les yeux d'Anna, ôté d'une beauté extraordinaire .

La peste revient , se recoiffant les cheveux à peu près toutes les cinq secondes .

_Je peux te parler Anna ?

_Ouai va-y .

_En privé .

Mon amie se leva et se dirigea hors de la cantine .

Voilà de quoi me détruire la journée . Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire?

je regardais ma montre comme une dingue . Les minutes et les secondes s'écoulèrent trop lentement comme si elle voulait me narguait .

Anna revient un peu agacée et surtout peinée .

_Je suis désolé , elle m'a tout raconter .

* * *

J'aimerais faire un meilleure résumer , vous me donner des idées ?

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus .

Allez le bouton vert et vous me ferrez une joie immense ...


	7. Interrogations

COUCOU !!!!!!!!

Je m'excuse , je me pardonne , je me ... tout ce que vous voulez mais si je n'ai pas pu mettre le chapitre la semaine dernière c'est pour la bonne raison que c'était mon anniv !!!!!

Mais j'en ai profité pour avoir des idées pour les prochains chapitres ....

Ah oui j'oublie TOUJOURS le disclaimer alors voilà :

Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM (dommage^^) sauf Anna qui m'appartient .

Merci à ma bêta loulouve !!!!!

ET SURTOUT A TOUS CEUX QUI ME LISENT ET ME DONNE CES CHERS REVIEWS !!!!!!!

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

Chapitre 7 Dark night

_Comment sa elle t'a tout dit ?

Anna ne répondit pas, dans ces yeux je lus : ne m'en veut pas .

_Il n'y a rien à raconter de toute façon , ma vie n'a rien de extraordinaire...

_Menteuse , je sais très bien que c'est faux. Pas vrai ?

Mes mains s'occupaient avec la barrette de mes cheveux tandis que mon esprit combattait contre deux choses ; l'une était si je devais écorché Jess ou bien la brûler vive , l'autre me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui dire ...

_Bella je veux t'aider . Et d'ailleurs j'aurais préférez que se soit toi qui me raconte .

J'avais l'impression qu'elle en savait beaucoup trop ... en quelques minutes pouvait-elle tout savoir ?

_Je te l'ai dit une fois , que j'allais tout te raconter , mais quand je serais prête ...

_Très bien , allons-y .On finit ta chanson aujourd'hui .

Malgré moi , je souris jusqu'aux dents , je vais enfin pouvoir finir sa berceuse .

Une fois les plateaux déposés ( tous les deux autant remplis qu'a l'arrivée du self), elle me raccompagna jusqu'au parking .

Alors je m'installa dans la voiture , montant le chauffage à fond .

J'attarda mon doigt sur le bouton "play"* de ma stéréo , le cadeau de Emmet ..."Clair de Lune" de Debussy... Ah, deux douleurs , deux souvenirs en même temps . Pourquoi était-il toujours dans mon lecteur CD ? J'étais si masochiste ?

J'arrêta la musique ne voulant pas que Anna me trouve dans un état second , comment l'aurais-je expliquer ?

La voiture d'Anna était déjà garé . Et le conducteur était déjà entrée .

Je descendis de ma pauvre chevrolet garée à coté de la belle décapotable , dont j'ignorais totalement la marque .

_Allez viens Bell's !

_J'arrive .

Elle jeta nos sacs dans l'entrée et à vitesse vampirique s'assit sur le siège .

Et le temps passa , elle m'apprit tous les passages , elle était d'une patience exceptionnelle et elle avait une très grande oreille musical , contrairement à moi, je n'arrivais à peine à ce que Anna voulait me montrer .

A la fin je réussis quand même , la chanson avait beau être magnifique montrant des sentiments que je ne reconnaissais pas , elle n'était pas si compliqué que ça .

Mais cette chanson avait ces défauts , trop de souvenir me revenait .

J'avais une envie de pleurer , j'avais envie de me hurler dessus comment avait-je pu être aussi naïve ?

C'est alors que quand je l'aperçu à côté de moi , je sus que j'avais perdu la raison ...

Il me regardait entrain de jouer comme s'il était touché que je pense encore à lui .

_Merci .

Je sursauta , c'était sa voix .

Sa voix mélodieuse et envoûtante me transperça le coeur comme si on m'avait enfonçait une lame qu'on avait ensuite ressorti.

Et moi qui croyais que comme tout les films à l'eau de rose , tout se terminer par "Ils devinrent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant " .

Pas par "Il l'a quitté et elle devenu folle " .

_Bella , pourquoi pleure tu ? je ne te comprend pas ...

Mes larmes m'avait fendue , et je pleurais désormais à grandes gouttes .

Etre abandonnée comme une veille chaussette trouée qui aurais était user avant pour après le jeter . J'avais une raison de pleurer , non ?

C'est carrément lamentable de se comparer à une chaussette...

_Bella ? Bella ?

Une main blanche passait entre mes yeux jusqu'à que je sursaute .

_Pardonne moi Anna , j'étais dans la lune ...

Ou plutôt dans mes cauchemars ...

Ma planète avait été détruite par le scénario d'un quelconque film catastrophe , je n'y changerai rien .

* * *

* : petit clins d'oeil à ma bêta !!!^^

Allez svp une petite review pour m'encourager ....

Vous allez voir que les choses font bientôt ce bouger ...

Merci

Bisous vampirique

Isabellamisa


	8. Confessions

Coucou !!!!!

Je suis désolé pour mon retard !!!!!!

merci à :

tipiland- Loulouve -Miss Lunatik - Odrey6401 - elendy666 - Cathou3 .

Vos reviews me font super plaisirs ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!!!

Bonne lecture ^^^

***

chapitre 8 dark night

Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas cours de piano , je décidai donc d'aller à la banque déposé mon salaire .

La mère de Jess , me salua de la main , elle travaillait pour la banque fédéral de Forks .

_Bonjour Bella . _Bonjour Madame Stanley .

Elle me sourit mais mes réflexes devaient être rouillés car je compris que j'avais souris beaucoup trop tard et qu'elle commençait à écrire nerveusement sur son clavier .

_Je viens déposer mon salaire . Je ne souris même plus , consciente qu'un zombie ne pourra jamais l'air heureux , surtout devant la mère d'une fille que je haïssais .

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant l'ordinateur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la fascinée dans mon compte ?

Je pensais que le total serait de mille cinq cent trente-cinq dollars . Je me trompai sur la feuille était inscrit beaucoup plus , vingt mille dollars étaient ajoutés en plus .

_Madame Stanley il y a un problème , annonçais- je honnêtement , Il y a beaucoup trop ...

_Bien sûr je vais voir sa , patiente dans la salle d'attente Bella s'il te plaît .

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure j'en eu marre d'attendre dans cette pièce grise . Je n'avais même pas de quoi m'occuper ...

Un livre romanesque ne m'aurait évidement pas plus mais une histoire de meurtres non élucidés m'aurait tenter ...

Enfin Madame Stanley revint avec la réponse .

_Bella, tu viens de recevoir une grande bourse ! Cinq milles dollars tous les mois tu te rends compte ?

Je resta bouche bée, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction , alors qu'elle s'extasiait sur ma fortune.  Je sus exactement d'où venait l'argent .  En dépit d'un soudain élan de colère , d'émotion , d'humiliation et de souffrance , j'essaya de parler calmement :

_L'argent n'a même pas été versé à l'école , remarquais-je ,comment savent-ils que je m'en servirais pour l'université ?

Alors qu'elle essayait de me convaincre, je lui demanda de clôturer mon compte . Evidemment, elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à mon choix alors elle me donna tout mon argent en liquide , que je rangea dans mon porte monnaie .

Une fois arriver chez moi je ne me doutai pas que une fois passer le seuil de la porte qu'une folle se jetterait sur moi . Mon coeur manqua quelques battements avant de reprendre une course folle , j'étais tellement heureuse de ne plus être seule: j'avais Anna pour me soutenir de mon triste sort .

_tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es aller à la banque sans moi ?

Je ne voulu pas casser l'ambiance mais la question sortit toute seule .

_Comment tu sais ça ?

Jamais j'aurai cru de la part d'Anna mais elle ne savait pas quoi me répondre .

_Ecoute Bella , tu es ma meilleure amie alors je vais y aller direct . Juste ne m'interrompe pas , O.K ?

Quel changement de sujet ! -J'ai un don Bella , comme Alice et peut-être d'autre des Cullen .

Je ne pu empêcher une grimace au nom mais j'acquiesçais.

_Je vois le présent de d'autre gens, il me suffit juste d'avoir leur nom .

Elle prit une grande respiration (inutile) avant de continuer .

_En réalité Jessica ne m'a rien dit , elle m'a juste demander de ne pas être ton amie et de rejoindre sa bande , mais je n'ai pas accepté évidement .

_alors tu ne sais rien ?

_Bell's , j'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre .

Alors je fis semblant de fermer ma bouche avec une clé .

_Je te vois depuis un petit moment j'ai su toute ton histoire et ta peine , c'est pour sa que j'ai décidée à vitesse vampirique d'apprendre le piano et de devenir ton professeur . Voilà tu sais tout .

C'est vrai que sa fessait beaucoup d'un coup ; je me jeta sur elle , les larmes au yeux j'étais ému pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi .

_Alors tu sais vraiment tout ?

_Vraiment tout , désolée .

Sa main froide me caressa les cheveux , comme si j'étais un bébé .

_Regarde son présent, j'aimerais savoir si il est heureux .

Evidement qu'il était heureux , il était parti pour ça .

_Bell's tu pourrais arrêter de me dire "il" , je veux savoir qui .

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen .

Ses yeux se perdirent alors dans son présent .

***

Je vous préviens d'avance que le prochain ne seras pas écris avec "je" , sinon on ne comprendrais pas la fic j'epère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas !

A la procahine sûr DN !

Bisous vampirique ,

Isabellamisa

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !!!!!!^^


	9. présent

Coucou voici le nouveaux chapitre SUPER en retard ,

Je me rattrape au prochain chapitre dimanche !

Un grand merci à :

Ananaxtra - Loulouve - odrey6401 - Miss Lunatik - Becky1497

Allez bonne lecture ,

Dark night , chapitre 9

Ses yeux se perdirent alors dans son présent ...

Allonger par terre , recroqueviller sur lui même : c'est comme sa qu'il pleurait Bella .

Il se lamentait dans une sorte de cave sans lumière et remplis de chauve-souris tel un vrai vampire .

Sur le coup Anna ne comprenait pas , s'il souffrait, pourquoi l'avoir abandonnée ?

Il hurlait sa souffrance :

"pour Bella , je fait ça pour Bella " " vit ta vie " , il s'arrêta soudainement d' hurler ; il était trop faible .

" sans ... moi "

Ses yeux exprimaient une souffrance intense .

Stop se dit Anna , si elle voit sa souffrance sa la blesserait elle même .

Respecter sa condition ou les remettre heureux ?

ça Anna allait devoir y réfléchir , un bon moment ...

***

pov Bella

Anna ne me répondait pas , et ses yeux se remplirent d'un chagrin .

Ces yeux se remplissaient-ils de chagrin pour moi car il vivait heureux loin de moi ?

En compagnie de ... Tanya ?

_ANNA !!! tentais-je désespérément .

Alors comme dans les films elle revint a la réalité avec une grande inspiration surprise .

_ Alors ?

Seulement savoir s'il était heureux m'aiderait ...

_ Et bah ... heu ... hésita-t-elle .

Pourquoi Anna hésitait ? ne voulait-elle pas me peinée ?

_Et bah .. il se distrait ...

Ok, merci Anna tu m'aides en rien. C'est super génial j'ai l'impression d'être en face d'Edward.

_Tu peux pas être plus précise ? demandais-je gentiment .

_Et bah écoute Bella je ne sais quoi te dire, c'est sa vie privée .

J'eus une vague souffrance de culpabilité, elle marquait un point là.

Je ne répondis rien, soupira, me leva et regarda ma montre comme si de rien n'était .

Je cachais ma souffrance dans mes yeux et voyant 20h30 je commençais à préparer le repas .

La bonne odeur des lasagnes se baladait dans la pièce quand mon père revint .

_ Bonjour Anna , dit poliment mon père , qu'est qui t'amène? Bella n'a pas cours aujourd'hui ...

_Je sais ... Mais je m'entend très bien avec Bella .

_Je suis très heureux , alors . Mon père affichait un sourire radieux comme un enfant qui découvre son cadeaux le jour de Noël.

Je ne déposa que deux assiettes sur la table et je sortis les lasagnes du four .

_Anna peut se joindre à nous , quant dit tu bella ?

_Désolé , j'ai déjà mangé ... dit Anna avant que je mente mal .

Je mangea mes lasagnes a une vitesse folle , ce qui fit sourire mon père , je mangeais ... sans m'en rendre vraiment compte .

_Désolé , tous les deux mais je suis fatiguée ...

_Très bien Bells , à demain !

Anna commençait à mettre son blouson .

_Merci ... lui murmura Charlie trop bas normalement pour que je puisse entendre .

Je fit un petit signe de la main et partit dans ma chambre . Alors que je m'allongeais devant mon cadran de réveil, je vis : 25 février .

Merde , demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Anna ...

***

Voilà un chapitre un plus court , mais bon ...

Merci a vous tous !!!

Bisous Vampirique ,

Isabellamisa

Une petite review ??????? lol


	10. L'anniversaire

Coucou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je tenais a vous dire un grand Merci pour toute vos reviews ( quarante ! c'est génial ! ) , à vos alertes ( seize ! et oui j'ai compté ^^) et à vos favoris !!!! Cela me fait vraiment plaisirs car rien ne vous oblige et toute ses reviews sont pour m'encourager !!!!!!!

MERCIII !!!!!!!!!!!!

( merci beaucoup à : odrey6401 , Loulouve , Miss Lunatik , pitchoune-And-Pitchounette qui ont mis des reviews sur le chapitre précédent )

***

CHAPITRE 10 : L'anniversaire

Bella ne savait pas quoi lui offrir .

Des vêtements , une composition... Tout sa elle n'avait pas le temps .

Peut-être que seulement un dessin aller lui suffire ...

Elle prêta donc beaucoup d'importance à son dessin , réalisant le moindre détail .

A la fin , on pouvait voir clairement Anna et elle .

Anna portait une très jolie robe rouge qu'il lui allait parfaitement , elle moulait ses jambes fines . Elle avait le dos nu et avait un ensemble de bijoux en forme de coeur .

Bella, portait quant à elle, une longue tunique bleu que Anna lui avait offerte avec un leaging noir .

Toutes les deux s'enlaçaient . Elle voulu le peindre mais étant 4:30 du matin elle laissa tomber l'idée .

Bella s'endormit peu après .

***

pov Bella

Je me réveilla le lendemain comme une fleur , aucun cauchemar avait hanté mon esprit .

Du moins je ne m'en souvenais pas .

On été samedi , j'envoya un SMS à Anna :

-Coucou , bonne anniversaire Anna ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? -

Je m' allongea sur mon lit , mon portable vibra .

-Coucou Bella , merci ! Vu qu'il est 14H30 BRAVO BELLA T'AS DORMIS DOUZE HEURES !!!! On se donne rendez-vous devant The Loge vers 19H00?

Moi je suis entrain de chasser et je ferais du shopping après , O.k ?

Bisous Bells !! -

QUOI 14H30 ! Mais attends comment elle sais que j'ai dormi douze heures? Ah ouais c'est vrai, elle m'a vu génial .

Nouveau Message : - Merci Anna et ma vie privée ? je suis pas débile , je sais que tu as vu mon cadeau ! j'aurais le droit de t'accompagner ? -

Elle répondit très rapidement :

-Sûrement pas ! :P Bisous Bells à ce soir . -

Tout compte fait je ne savais pourquoi j'avais stressée, il me restait quatre et demie avant le dîner pour lui trouver un cadeau .

***

Je portai des vêtements discrets: j'avais mis juste la tenue que m'avait offerte Anna , je n'avais mis aucun maquillage , aucun bijou . Rien de bien exceptionnel .

J'arrivai devant The loge le seul restaurant "ostentatoire" de Forks .

A peine cinq minutes plus tard , Anna était devant, portant la robe de mon dessin .

_Tu es magnifique Anna .

_Je sais . dit-elle en rigolant .

_Et pas du tout modeste !

_Bah écoute , on a la classe ou on l'a pas !

Je pouffa .

_Surtout comme sur mon dessin , oui !

Je lui tendis mon dessin et les bijoux emballés .

Elle déballa vivement son cadeau .

_Merci Bella ses bijoux sont trop beaux !

_Contente que sa te plaise .

Et la soirée se passa ainsi . Il était évident que Anna n'allait pas toucher à de la nourriture humaine , ce qui était donc idiot de fêter l'anniversaire d'un vampire dans un restaurant .

A aucun moment je m'efforçais de rire , je fus très heureuse en rentrant chez moi le soir .

***

Un chapitre court car le prochain à un tel revirement que je ne pouvais pas le mettre à la suite !!!

Le prochain chapitre est déjà très avancé il ne devrait pas tarder !!!

Merci beaucoup !!

Bisous d'Edward Volant ! (expression de ma sister (bêta) sauf qu'elle ses carlisle ^^)

Bellamisa


	11. Perte

Coucou à tous ! Je suis de retour ! Et oui ... J'ai on va dire beaucoup de retard -'

Je suis vraiment désolé ... Je vais essayer d'écrire plus pendant les vacances ! =D

Merci à : Pitchoune-And-Pitchounette , Lise (Merci pour ton avis , cela m'a fait très plaisirs ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les fautes ...Il faut que je me trouve une bêta ! Je ne m'est pas ligne par ligne quand j'écris mais va savoir pourquoi le site le publie comme sa -') , zaika , odrey6401 et laurene17000 (Merxiii encore Laurene pour tout ces reviews je t'adoooooore ! )

Besoin d'une bêta !

Bonne Lecture !

J'étais fatiguée à un point inconcevable , mais aucun sommeil ne vint , mes yeux restaient ouverts , ce n'est que vers les cinq heures du matin que les bras de Morphée m'emporta . A sept heures du matin mon réveil sonna , avec deux petites heures de sommeil , un mal de crâne épouvantable . Que rêvait-on de mieux pour commencer sa journée ? Alors que je sortais de chez moi , une averse terrible tomba sur moi . Super le malheur s'acharne sur moi , aujourd'hui ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pourrait arranger cette journée déjà pourrie ; c'est alors que je vis Anna , la bonne humeur incarnée . Sauf qu'elle était tout comme ce que l'on n'aurait pas cru , elle avait l'air déprimée , sans aucune réaction à mes échanges idiots . Quand je lui demandée ce qu'il n'allait pas , j'avais le droit juste un petit "tout va bien" que je ne croyais strictement pas .

La journée fut terrible ; Anna ne m'accorda pas un mot et le silence devenait pesant ; j'aurais voulu qu'elle le rompe ; mais elle avait l'air très concentrée , ailleurs qu'avec moi . Je me dirigeais vers la voiture , en rentrant chez moi je vis un mot sur la porte :

chère Bella ,Tu dois sûrement de te demander pourquoi je ne suis pas là pour ton cours de piano ; la raison étant que je suis partie .. Oui partie , je suis vraiment désolé... Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien et que ce n'est pas le moment .Je reviens dans quelques mois , révise pendant mon absence .

Je t'adore ;

Ta Anna .

Elle était partit ...

Je me laissa glisser , en pleine rue au moment où l'averse redoubla , mais peut importait vu que toute trace de joie était partie .

Mon coeur malade était maintenant mort .

Dans sa chambre , Bella , se laissa morfondre par sa douleur .

Deux douleurs : celle de son âme soeur et celle de sa meilleure amie .

Que faire après quand les deux personnes les plus importantes de votre vie vous laisse ?

C'est alors qu'elle tomba de son lit , ne ressentant aucune douleur. Qu'elle cassa les lattes du plancher ; bien que Bella ne pesait pas bien lourd ; elle resta ainsi au moins trois bonnes heures.

Ce n'est que quand son père revint , qu'elle se rendit compte de la situation .

_Bella ? S'inquiéta son père .

_Papa ? Elle releva les yeux vers son père , il fût surpris : les yeux de Bella étaient comme morts . Aucune lueur dans ces yeux , aucune trace de joie . Des grandes cernes violettes , des lèvres blanchâtres , son teint plus blanc que jamais et son corps encore plus fragile .

_Que s'est-il passer chérie ?

_Elle est partie , elle aussi .

Son père eu une soudaine traversée d'émotion : de la haine , de la tristesse et de la pitié. Malheureusement la haine remportait , pourquoi les gens autour d'elle l'abandonnait-elle toujours ?

Bella méritait tellement mieux ! Il porta son corps fragile jusqu'à son lit et Bella vit alors la chose la plus merveilleuse qui aurait pu lui arriver : ses cadeaux , les siens ! Ses cadeaux qu'il avait cacher. Sous une latte de plancher.

Elle s'en empara vivement et les cacha contre sa poitrine .

Prochain chapitre POV Anna .

Merciii à vous tous !

Et encore désolé !

Une petite review ?


	12. Dernier message

Coucou ! Oui je sais certains se disent ''Enfin , c'est pas trop tôt! '' ou la majorité se diront ''J'ai lu ce truc ?''. Oui après … combien ? 3 ou 4 ans ? Me voilà enfin entrain de vous poster. Je sais c'est inexcusable mais je tiens tout de même à me pardonner.  
De temps en temps (rarement mais cela arrive) je reçois des reviews de gens me disant qu'ils étaient tristes de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de suite(depuis on va dire longtemps).

Et c'est ces gens là qui m'ont fait réaliser que moi même je détestais quand un auteur ne finissait pas sa fanfiction (mais genre envie de meurtre quoi ) du coup même après toutes ces années je me suis dit ''Je dois la finir!'' . Je ne la laisserai pas en plan , c'est tout simplement nulle .

Mais que faire ? Comprenez moi , j'ai écrit ceci quand j'étais en 6ème et je suis désormais en 3ème ; je ne me souviens même plus de certains passages ni même de ce que je voulais dire par là.

Mais j'ai retrouvé un vieux cahier de brouillons où j'écrivais en classe mes idées et j'ai essayé en creusant avec ma mémoire de me souvenir des petites idées que j'avais en tête à cette époque .

Donc désolée ce n'est qu'un résumé … Pour ceux qui ne souviendraient pas de l'histoire (et je les comprends) reportez vous à l'astérisque à la fin du post.

Je pensais donc que Anna irait voir Edward , elle verrait qu'Edward n'a plus aucune raison de vivre sans sa Bella et qu'elle se promettrai donc de les réunir .

Au même moment Anna veut voir où est Bella et voit qu'elle essaye de se suicider en sautant de la falaise et à juste temps Anna arrive avec Edward à la sauver (j'imagine que je voulais que ce soit une scène bien guimauve avec Edward qui la sauve comme un héros) .

Après j'avais deux alternatives :

La première était que qu'après cette évènement Bella finisse heureuse avec Edward et Anna retrouve sa soeur . Mais déjà je pensais que cette idée était trop 'nunuche' et pas très original … Du coup ma deuxième alternative était que Bella prend très mal le fait qu'Edward l'ai sauvé (genre elle croit qu'il fait ça pour l'énerver ou quelque chose du genre) et donc Edward vexé s'en va chez les Volturi dans un désespoir total où il a l'intention de se tuer .

Anna grâce à ses visions le voit et part avec Bella pour aller le sauver . Bella n'arrive pas à temps et voit le corps d'Edward mort gisant sur le sol devant l'église de Volterra , ''Je suis désolée Bella'' étant inscrit avec du sang par terre.

Je vous l'accorde que mes idées n'étaient pas terribles … vu qu'en plus je ne suis pas sûr que les vampires de Twilight ont du sang ...mais peut-être que j'avais une autre idée par la tête (genre il tue quelqu'un pour l'écrire ?).  
Je sais qu'il y a pas pleins de trous dans mon histoire ( comme le fait qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi Alice et Anna n'ont pas pu se rencontrer en un siècle etc … mais réellement je n'avais pas réfléchie à ce genre de choses).  
N'hésitez pas à poser des questions sur la fin (même si je ne me souviens plus très bien je pourrai toujours vous tirez des réponses ) .

Je suis encore désolée , désolée et mille fois désolée pour ce retard énorme (gigantesque même).

Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction qui était avant pour moi un bonheur à écrire ainsi que de recevoir des reviews de gens qui appréciaient mon travail .Tous ceci me motivais tellement .

Je suis même triste car malgré ma difficulté en orthographe et que je n'écris pas bien , écrire est vraiment quelque chose que j'aime et que j'ai un peu oublié. Je pense me remettre à écrire une fanfiction mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle portera sur Twilight.

S'il vous plaît laissez moi une dernière review pour que je puisse voir que ma fic avait été apprécié malgré tous ces défauts .

Isabellamisa.

Et mes bisous vampiriques ou d'Edward volant comme j'aimais dire.

Merci à : Orange-Sanguine ,cs85 ,wesker101 ,KRT06 ,zahoua, Mrs Esmee Cullen, mathildeD ,bellardtwilight ,Pitchoune-And-Pitchounette ,Allys Petite Sadike ,Esmeralda Castle , Number One et ma soeur de m'avoir envoyé des reviews depuis le dernier chapitre .

Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont mis en alerte , en favoris , à ceux qui avaient reviewer mes autres chapitres et même à ceux qui l'on lu sans laisser de traces .  
Merci à vous tous.

*Dark Night racontait l'histoire de Bella dévastée par son chagrin à la rupture d'Edward , décide de se mettre au piano et au dessin pour que son esprit ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle décide donc de prendre des cours de piano mais il se trouve que sa prof n'est autre que la copie conforme de Alice.  
Elle découvre ensuite qu'Anna est un vampire et qu'elle se trouve être la soeur d'Alice .

Mais alors qu'elles devenaient des amies telles des soeurs , Anna part en laissant Bella seule .


End file.
